


Ángel de la Oscuridad.

by Yoari_Dank



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor siente interés en la princesa., Angst and Drama, Charlie no es lo que parece, Charlie tiene un lado oscuro, Drama, F/M, Influencia de Alastor, La verdadera naturaleza de un demonio, One-Shot, Pecado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoari_Dank/pseuds/Yoari_Dank
Summary: La imagen de Charlie quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de Alastor. Cada facción de su bello rostro denotaba un deleite incomparable que rayaba en el placer absoluto cuando ponía fin a esa vacía existencia; la maldad era la naturaleza de cualquier demonio ¿Por qué se negaba entonces a probarla?Alastor deseó ser entonces esa pieza faltante que desencadenara la oscuridad en esa dulce criatura.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Ángel de la Oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel no me pertenece es propiedad de Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop), yo sólo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. 

**One-Shot. Ángel de la oscuridad**.

.-.

**_"Juzga la oscuridad de mis actos y condena los pecados de mi alma."**_ **

.-.

Una descarada y aterradora sonrisa enmarcó el semblante de Alastor y su mirada se desvió hacia la escena que tenía frente a él. Una perturbadora idea brilló en la profundidad de su mente.

— ¿No piensas hacerlo? —El sonido de la sintetizada voz rebotó sobre las maltrechas paredes del oscuro callejón creando un eco impresionante.

Charlie volvió la mirada en dirección al sujeto que se aproximaba.

Alastor se manifestó junto a ella en apenas una fracción de segundo con una sonrisa mortalmente maliciosa adornando su rostro. El Demonio se apoyó sobre la pared, dejando descasar todo su peso sobre la áspera y sucia superficie. El pensamiento de inmundicia atajó su mente.

—Yo no quise… de verdad, Al esto fue un accidente. —La convicción en Charlie fue realmente impresionante a pesar del estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba.

Y al menos para Alastor dicha actitud rayaba en lo absurdo y denigrante.

¿El cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo y las manchas de sangre de la víctima en Charlie fueron un simple accidente? ¡Ha Inaudito! La princesa del infierno tenía un cinismo escondido detrás de toda esa máscara de bondad.

Los ojos del Radio Demon destellaron con diversión ante tan irónico acontecimiento, encontrando absurdamente hilarante la situación en la que ahora se encontraba la heredera al trono de Lucifer.

—Era sólo cuestión de tiempo querida —Se jactó Alastor por la realización de sus anticipaciones—. Tus ojos cariño, eran el reflejo de la naturaleza que te carcomía por dentro y que luchabas tan desesperadamente por negar y suprimir. —Él le dedicó una divertida pero estricta mirada. A pesar de todo, el comentario tenía toda la intención de ser despectivo.

Charlie miró por encima de su hombro y observó a Alastor con un semblante arrogante y casi diabólico, ella intuyó que la situación en la que la encontró fue totalmente gratificante para él.

— ¡Te equivocas! —espetó furiosa ante las palabras del Demonio. Un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo.

— ¿Es así princesa? — La sonrisa en Alastor no desapareció en ningún momento y puntualizó señalando a la escoria en el suelo.

Ella quiso negar y decirle que no, que todo fue un completo error de su parte. Pero no podía pues la evidencia yacía a su lado. Dejó las palabras flotar en el aire sin atreverse a replicar de nuevo ¿Qué podría decir después de todo? El demonio tenía razón, el instinto fue mucho más fuerte que su autocontrol.

Ella era un demonio de sangre pura nacida en el infierno, hija del infame Lucifer ¿qué podría esperar? La manifestación de sus rasgos demoniacos era inevitable y tendrían que salir a la luz en algún momento de su existencia, tanto como ella luchara contra esa malicia inherente de su linaje.

Había bondad en ella, sí, pero sólo fue una cara de la moneda en su interior. Con pesar se dio cuenta que pensamientos intrusivos y deseos maliciosos se deslizaban por su mente y amenazaban su cordura y naturaleza. Se aterró al pensar que no tardaría demasiado tiempo en ceder ante sus bajos instintos.

Odió reconocer que él tenía razón. Las manos de Charlie formaron un puño sintiéndose como la criatura más despreciable sobre la faz del infierno ¿con qué cara miraría a Vaggie y los demás? Sería demasiado hipócrita seguir adelante como si nada hubiese pasado. El sentimiento de traición se cernió sobre ella, en específico hacia sus ideales y moral.

El sonido de un quejido rompió el tenso silencio.

Alastor desvió la mirada hacia el demonio que yacía sobre el frío asfalto. Un pobre infeliz que vivía en las calles de la ciudad, un lastre que nadie extrañaría, una presa fácil. Lentamente se apartó de la pared y arrastrando los pies debido a los pesados pasos se acercó al sucio pecador.

El Radio Demon consideraba a Charlie una criatura de moral inquebrantable y estaba harto de su actitud, cuando aceptó trabajar con ella en el Hotel jamás imaginó que llegarían a este punto en la situación. Al menos sin que fuese él el causante del quiebre de voluntad en la princesa del infierno.

Ella resultó no menos interesante de lo que esperaba cuando la conoció.

Ubicándose junto a Charlie el demonio le susurró al oído—. ¿Acaso no lo disfrutaste? Dime querida ¿Cómo se sintió extinguir la vida de este sucio pecador? ¿Terminar con el castigo impuesto por sus deplorables actos en una vida pasada? ¿No fue divertido?

Charlie jadeó horrorizada por el atroz comentario de su socio y se paralizó ante el temor de que dichas palabras pudiesen guardar un atisbo de veracidad. ¿Lo fue? ¿Fue tal como él describió?

El Demonio atravesó el espacio entre la princesa y el cuerpo en apenas dos zancadas, segundos más tarde levantó al pecador ante la estoica mirada de Charlie. Los ojos de la víctima se abrieron bruscamente revelando así que aún se encontraba con vida; preso del desconcierto y la sorpresa, Alastor hundió las garras en el cuello del otro demonio, desangrándolo al instante mientras la cara del infeliz era el reflejo del horror que le acometía al ver su vida esfumarse por tan infame figura.

Alastor dejó ir el cuerpo arrojándolo a un lado de la calle como si de una basura se tratara, su lengua limpió las manchas de sangre que cubrían las filosas garras. El sabor le resultó repugnante en sí al venir de una asquerosa criatura.

Negándose a tolerar tal acto, Charlie apartó la mirada de su compañero. No comprendía la mente de Alastor y tal vez nunca lo haría, su alma era demasiado oscura y sus pensamientos tan fríos, calculadores y crueles. "No son más que sucios pecadores que no merecen otra oportunidad" repetía en incontables ocasiones con el afán de discernir de las creencias de Charlie y recalcar su disposición en la alianza que compartían.

—Cariño será mejor que mantengamos esto en secreto ¿no te parece? —cuestionó cínicamente el Radio Demon, su figura se tornó mucho más misteriosa entonces ante la expectativa de una respuesta incierta.

Charlie no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y en un gesto desesperado se enfocó al horizonte, el paraíso se imponía ante ella y cualquier otro habitante del infierno, tan lejano e inalcanzable. Ella nunca fue una aspirante y jamás lo sería, pero quería lo mejor para su pueblo.

Desvió la mirada hacia el cadáver del hombre, un riachuelo carmín corría lentamente encontrando su fin en la coladera más cercana. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Soy un monstruo. —soltó llanamente. Por un momento contuvo el aliento sin saber qué más decir y su mirada denotó un vacío inmenso que amenazó con consumirla.

— Eres un demonio, querida.

Alastor creyó que había errado en su elección al involucrarse con ella, que después de todo ese tiempo la verdadera diversión nunca llegaría; pero ahora el anhelante deseo de Charlie tras el despertar de su instinto se redujo a nada. Y esa nueva faceta en ella despertó realmente su interés en la princesa.

La imagen de Charlie quedó grabada a fuego en su mente. Cada facción de su bello rostro denotaba un deleite incomparable que rayaba en el placer absoluto cuando ponía fin a esa vacía existencia; la maldad era la naturaleza de cualquier demonio ¿Por qué se negaba entonces a probarla?

La sanidad mental era un factor cuestionable en el transcurso de la eternidad para los condenados del infierno, la pieza correcta desencadenaría el caos en la mente de Charlie y ésta se desmoronaría en algún punto.

Alastor deseó ser entonces esa pieza faltante que desencadenara la oscuridad en esa dulce criatura.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Fin**_.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: 
> 
> ¿De dónde salió esto? ¿Por qué? Bueno no lo sé, sólo estaba algo estresada y aburrida así que tomé la computadora y salió esto… no es un Charlastor como tal pero me gustó el resultado final… por alguna extraña razón siempre sale algo oscuro cuando trato de escribir sobre las shipps que me gustan uwu (Mi don y mi maldición)… 
> 
> En fin, no tengo más que agregar y espero les gustara a pesar de la ambigüedad de la historia.  
>    
> **Cuando no cito al autor de alguna frase que utilizo al inicio de mis historias, significa que las frases son mías XD… 
> 
> De antemano gracias por leer. 


End file.
